Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of anthranilic diamide derivatives with heteroaromatic and heterocyclic substituents in combination with a biological control agent as well as to a preparation method of compositions containing anthranilic diamide derivatives and a selected biological control agent, and compositions containing anthranilic diamide derivatives and at least one biological control agent.
Description of Related Art
It is already known that certain anthranilamides (e.g. WO 01/70671, WO 03/015519, WO 03/016284, WO 03/015518, WO 03/024222, WO 03/016282, WO 03/016283, WO 03/062226, WO 03/027099, WO 04/027042, WO 04/033468, WO 2004/046129, WO 2004/067528, WO 2005/118552, WO 2005/077934, WO 2005/085234, WO 2006/023783, WO 2006/000336, WO 2006/040113, WO 2006/111341, WO 2007/006670, WO 2007/024833, WO 2007/020877) are useful for combating harmful pests which occur in agriculture. Several methods to apply such compounds are described therein.
However, environmental and economic requirements imposed in modern-day crop protection agents are continually increasing. This is particularly true with regard to the spectrum of action, toxicity, selectivity, application rate, and formation of residues. Additionally, when applying agrochemicals, there are always the problems with resistances. Thus, there is a constant need for developing new, alternative plant protection agents which in some areas at least help to fulfill the abovementioned requirements. Moreover, there is a constant need to develop novel plant treatment agents which are particularly environmentally friendly. Also, as concerns regarding a possible impact of agrochemicals on the environment and the health of humans and animals are growing in the public opinion, efforts have to be made to reduce the amount of agrochemicals applied.